Multi-function tools are well known. In typical multi-function tools, pliers and other selected tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, files, etc., are provided in a single tool. Known multi-function tools often include pliers and have channel-shaped handles pivotally connected to the pliers' jaw members. Typically, the handles fold over so that the pliers are received in the channel-shaped handles. Also, the other tools fold over and are received in the channel-shaped handles as well.
The common element among such pliers-like tools is that each includes a pair of opposing jaws operated by a pair of opposing handles. It is understood that when the handles of such a jaw/handle combination store one or more tools, the entire device is then referred to as multi-function tool.
Such tools are typically stored in a pocket formed in one or both of the handle members. Examples of tools found in multi-tool handles include knife blades, can openers, screwdrivers, files, scissors, saw blades and the like. These tools fold into and out of the handle of the multi-tool, similar to a knife blade folding into and out of a pocket knife. Multi-tools often include other tools that do not fold, such as a ruler stamped into an exposed surface of one or both handles of the multi-function tool.
In order to store such multi-tools, various sheaths, pouches, holsters and other types of carriers are well-known for keeping multipurpose tools on a user's belt where they are disposed therein and are readily available for use. Some such useful articles are considered as a status symbols when carried in a visible location and can be a factor in determining which such multi-function tool is purchased instead of another.
However, such sheaths and other carriers are intended to carry a multi-function tool in a familiar location on a user, where the multi-function tool is easily and quickly available for use, and where the multi-function tool can be replaced easily enough that one is not tempted to set it down and thus risk leaving it behind and losing it.
While many previously available carriers and sheaths have included clips or arms that can be slipped over the top of a person's belt or be removed from the belt while it is being worn. Such clips, however, have not been able to fasten a carrier to a belt as securely as is desired, particularly when a carrier is to be used to carry an expensive multi-function tool or one which might be damaged if it falls.
Various sheaths for articles such as pagers or wireless telephones are not capable of securely and dependably holding heavier articles securely without the use of latches or flaps that must be unfastened and re-fastened in order to use and replace the article being carried and such an additional step required for use of such carriers may be enough to tempt a person using such a carrier to lay down an expensive multi-function tool or other article, rather than immediately replacing it into the carrier, with the result that the multi-function tool or other article is eventually left behind and lost.
Many sheaths, although secure, strong, easily used and good looking, such as some pouches or sheaths made of leather, are undesirably costly to produce and do not long maintain their good appearance in everyday use.